Untitled
by Shadowman55
Summary: Grant Wellingly is perfect at his job, but his life isn't complete. He loved one woman and she left, tearing him in the process. A story of love and finding a true happiness. Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1: Grant's Unexpected Friend

Note to all: I do NOT own Harry Potter, I own only the new names and that is it. JKR (Being who she is) can keep the honor of owning Harry Potter. It's bad enough that I act like him.

Chapter 1: Grant's Unexpected Friend

Grant Wellingly bounded forward, careful of his surroundings and his team. His Auror team, Team Beta (or as they called themselves Wolf Team), was following closely behind him. His right-hand man, and best friend, Karl Malestorm, was next to him.

"The team is too prepared; something is going to go wrong. You feel it?" Karl asked, keeping his voice low enough for just Grant to hear.

"Yeah, but until we get there, we have to be at the top of our game." Grant replied.

Melissa, the only female team member, pulled up next to him.

"Captain, slow down to a stop; I hear something coming from ahead." She said.

Grant, who knew when Melissa was pulling a prank, stopped and raised his right hand. His team consisted of some of the finest Aurors to enter the Ministry. Grant had his instinctive leadership skills which made him Captain. Karl, a truly unique individual, was capable of foretelling a change of plans and was usually right about it. Melissa was the one with most sensitive hearing and could hear the tiniest noise in a street full of people. Zach was an expert at strategy. He could be put in a situation with no hope of winning and get through it by using his strategy. The last member, also the newest, Frank wasn't known for his major uses, but he knew more about spells and Death Eaters than Hermione Granger knew about books.

"Melissa, what was it?" Karl asked; his voice no more than a whisper.

"A rat." Melissa's reply was final.

Grant raised his hand and took off towards the house of known Death Eater, Bart Vilmask. They came to a stop in front of his house. Grant, who knew when to lead and when to strategize, called Zach forward.

"Zach, give me some tips here."

"Captain, there are two doors. If we flank him, he'll be surrounded."

"Okay. Zach, you take Melissa and go around back. Karl, Frank, you're with me."

Grant waited half a minute before he lifted his foot to the door. He lifted his hand and kicked the door open. He took a spin to dodge an already shooting spell. He went in and noticed Bart Vilmask ahead crouched to the back door. Silently he raised his wand and casted a Stunning Spell. It collided with Bart, but didn't knock him out. Bart wheeled towards Grant and raised his wand. Grant prepared to lunge out of the way, but Bart raised his wand to his chest and yelled, "Avada Kedavra."

Grant watched as Bart fell dead, his eyes lifeless. Melissa walked up and looked at Grant.

"Paperwork should read suicide rather than surrender. Search the house; I want to know if we missed anything." Grant ordered.

Grant took to looking out the house to see if they were caught when Zach called for him.

"Captain, we've got a new problem."

"What is it?"

"Come and see for yourself."

Grant climbed the stairs and stopped next to Zach. Zach pointed in the doorway and Grant walked in. The room was set up for a baby and in the corner was a crib.

"Damn." Grant's word came out in a whisper.

"How in the hell could this have been missed?" Percy Weasley's face grew a dark red.

Grant stood in front of his superior with his team flanking him. No one said anything. Everyone knew Percy's track record at the Ministry and no one cared to see him upset.

"You're supposed to know EVERY little detail before going against a Death Eater. I know the case about his death, but we should've known about the little girl before we go killing a Death Eater." Percy growled.

The door to the office swung open and in came, to Grant's dismay, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Percy, they didn't receive them memo." Ron said stepping forward.

"What memo?" Grant and Percy gaped.

"Minutes after you left, a memo was sent to your office stating that there was a little girl there. She's only 8 months and her father is now dead." Hermione stated.

"So where does this leave us?" Grant turned to his superior.

Percy was standing there, but the color in his face returned.

"Grant, take her home."

"But sir, I don't have any experience in that field."

"Well, you'd better get used to it."

Grant looked at his superior with a cold hard stare. Karl looked at his Captain's eyes and thought of the phrase if looks could kill.

"Yes, sir." Grant said. He raised his hand and let it fall, "Dismissed."

The team left and Grant whirled around to pick up the newborn baby.


	2. Chapter 2: Lorena's Return

Note: I am NOT going to repeat that Harry Potter does not belong to me. I may remind you once in every three chapters, but I don't want anyone to forget that Harry Potter is JKR's character.

Chapter 2: Lorena's Return

Grant picked up the baby from his assistant's care. When he opened the door, he was almost slammed against the wall from the sound. The little girl was crying and his assistant, Alice, was staring around frantically. When she heard the door, she turned and with some relief in her eyes strode over to her boss.

"Mr. Wellingly, she won't quiet down. I can't think of anything to do." Alice muttered.

"Alice, I'm an only child, having the ability to care for kids isn't exactly up my alley, but she's my responsibility. Hand her here."

Alice gladly handed over the baby and watched as the baby's crying slowly dwindled down to a whimper.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

Grant just shook his head.

"I have no idea. It must be a sense of security she feels or I have some hidden fatherly abilities and didn't know about them."

"I'll imagine so. Maybe because she didn't know her father very long, she isn't going to be able to tell the difference."

"Alice, don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be late. G'night, Mr. Wellingly."

"G'night, Alice."

Grant walked away from his office and stepped into the lifts. He pressed the level for the Floo Network Floor and peered down into the baby girl's little face. Her eyes were shut and her breathing came in shallow breaths. It hurt Grant and constricted his heart to see this happening to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry for what you were put through." He sighed.

The doors opened and he approached the closest fireplace.

He grabbed some Floo powder and tossed it into the nearest fireplace. He stepped into the emerald green fire and called, "The Burrow."

He felt the fire launch him upwards and remembered that the speed of this wasn't exactly newborn safe. He felt the baby stirring and knew she wasn't going to be exactly happy when she was fully awake. The baby girl started to cry, but immediately vomited over Grant's shoulder. He grinned as he realized that some unexpected wizard or witch was going to get a nice surprise of puke from their fireplace. Hopefully, they weren't right next to the fireplace.

The winding tunnel of the Floo Network continued to twist and turn and he had to admit that he was surprised she wasn't crying. He took a quick glance to her face and chuckled. She was fast asleep and had a small smile touching her lips. Grant felt himself slowing down and tensed for the incoming landing. When his feet touched solid ground, he had to force himself not to fall forwards.

"Hello?" He called.

"Who's there?" A voice called from the kitchen.

Grant chuckled as he realized that Molly Weasley wasn't expecting him to be there.

"It's just me, Molly." He answered.

"Oh, Grant. How nice of you to stop by. Were you planning on staying… Oh, what's that you have there?" Molly asked as she entered the living room.

"The baby girl of a Death Eater, and I was wondering if Percy was here yet. Oh, and if I could intrude for dinner?"

"Of course you can stay for dinner. As for Percy, no he hasn't arrived yet."

"Well that's surprising. He should have been here before I was."

"Well, he should be here soon. What's the girl's name?"

"I don't know."

"Grant Wellingly," Molly raised her voice an octave higher. Grant cringed in fear as he watched Molly get upset. Being around the Weasley kids had told him what type of temper Molly had, but he never experienced it first-hand, "Are you telling me that you just took this child and don't even know her name? What kind of father are you?"

"Molly, lower your voice, she's asleep. I needed to see Percy about her files. He's the one who left her in my care, so blame him not me."

"Oh, my dear, I'm sorry. Well, I'll have a talk about her with Percy when he gets here. Let's get her settled down outside."

Grant followed Molly outside to where the tables were set up and conjured up a crib for the baby. He laid the baby down and turned to Molly.

"As for being a father, Molly. It's strange. I had finished debriefing Percy and went to pick the baby up and Alice, you remember her, was trying to get the baby to quiet down, but she couldn't and I took the baby from Alice and she… she calmed down instantly, Molly. I've never had, much less held, a child and when she got into my arms, she was instantly quiet and fell asleep. Why did that happen?"

"I can't say. It never happened for Arthur, Fred wasn't exactly the type of child person, Bill and Charlie both had a restricted amount to their babies. George, oh dear, George doesn't have any children, Ron and Ginny however, their kids both calmed down into a quick nap, but neither could figure out why. I think Kingsley might now. He's coming tonight, you know?"

Grant almost choked on his drink when this news was passed. Arthur had become Minister after Dumbledore's term had ended, and he had placed Kingsley in charge of the Wizengamot trials.

There was a flash of green from inside and Grant followed Molly in. Standing just beside the fire was Harry and Ginny Potter with their two children, Ryan and Jon.

"Mom." Ginny called, stumbling forward.

Molly and Ginny embraced and Molly planted kisses all along Ginny's face. Grant turned to Harry and stuck out his hand.

"Mr. Potter, always a pleasure to see you again. And thank you for coming in and sticking up for me in front of Percy."

"Grant, how many times must I tell you that we are on a first name basis? And I hope you discarded "the note" when you picked up the girl. Where is she right now?" Harry shook Grant's hand.

Grant nodded and turned to Ginny.

"Mrs. Potter, an honor to see you once more." He stated as he grabbed her hand and leaned in and placed a kiss on it.

"Please, Grant, call me Ginny. I hate the formalities."

"Ginny." Grant nodded.

"If we would like to move this conversation outside, so Grant can keep an eye on the baby." Molly said.

They nodded and turned to leave. Grant reached the outside and saw that the baby was starting to stir awake. She started to cry and Grant quickly approached her. He picked her up and she stopped crying.

"Oh my god, that is a beautiful little girl there. What's her name?" Ginny squealed as she saw the baby.

"I don't know. I wasn't told of one." Grant replied.

"Grant, how did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you, she just did it at the Ministry and here. It's like she thinks I'm her father." Grant answered.

Molly squealed in pleasure, "Can I hold her?"

"We can try, but be sure to support her."

Grant strode over to Molly and handed the baby to her. The baby remained quiet and Grant nodded. He turned to Ryan and Jon.

"Good evening, Masters Ryan and Jon, how are you this evening?"

"Fine, Mr. Wellingly. How are you?" Ryan laughed.

Ryan is five years old, and just learning to speak. Jon, on the other hand, is three and doesn't know how to speak so he just thrust his hand into his mouth and started to suck on his knuckle. Grant laughed at this.

"I'm fairly well, just tired. And please call me Grant, your parents and grandma seem to prefer first names."

Grant turned to Molly and held his hands out.

"May I have her back?"

"Of course, here you go." Molly smiled as she handed the baby over to Grant.

"Hi, how have you been, little one?" Grant asked in a light tone.

The baby looked up at him and started chattering. The gathered started to laugh.

"Grant, you should give her a temporary name." Ginny said.

"I want to see if she has one first. By the way, Ginny, how many months along?" Grant replied.

"Oh, I'm just about due."

"Well, I'll give my congratulations here and now."

There was another flash and Molly and Ginny, followed by Ryan and Jon, quickly made their way inside. Grant started to move, but Harry stopped him.

"Let me give you fair warning. Lorena is coming back." He stated.

"Dammit, I thought she was gone for good."

"Apparently not."

They proceeded inside to find Arthur Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Percy. They exchanged greetings and the newcomers found it a surprise that the baby wasn't crying.

"How, may I ask, in the world did you manage to calm her down, Mr. Wellingly?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, please call me Grant, all of you in fact. I cannot stand the formal title. Anyway, we don't know; I pick her up and she's fine." Grant muttered. He turned to Percy, "Percy, if I may have the file on her?"

"Of course, Grant. You know that I only allow you to call me Percy here, I'd rather be known as Mr. Weasley at work."

"Of course. That shouldn't be a problem."

Percy pulled the file out and held it out to Grant.

"Hermione, would you like the honor of holding her?" Grant asked.

"Oh, may I?" Hermione squealed.

"Of course."

Grant handed the baby over to Hermione and grabbed the file. He flipped to the front page and skimmed it. He continued through the pages until he got to the last file. He shut it and slipped it into his bag.

"Hmmm… That's strange."

"What is?" Ron and Harry asked.

"She has no name, no home address, no relatives or guardians. In fact, it was all on her parents. Not anything on her. It's like she isn't alive."

"What?" the others cried in shock.

"It's true. Nothing on her." Arthur stated, having grabbed the documents from Grant's bag.

"Well, I am not going to keep calling her the baby or little one." Ginny gasped.

"Nor am I. I'm waiting to tell everyone at once instead of repeatedly so I'll wait."

At that precise moment, the fire blazed green. George Weasley, Fred Weasley, and Bonnie, Fred's wife, came stepping out of the fireplace. After more greetings, Grant turned to Hermione.

"If I could have her back, Hermione. Bonnie still needs a turn before Fleur and Crystal arrive."

"Of course."

Grant took the baby who started chattering and passed her to Bonnie.

"Oh, she's such an adorable little girl. Whose is she?"

Grant tensed, but Percy spoke up.

"We don't know. We're trying to find her parents so we can return her to them."

Grant's heart felt like someone started cutting it. There was another green fire and Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and his wife, Crystal all arrived. After more greetings were exchanged, Fleur and Crystal walked over to Grant and looked at the baby in Bonnie's arms.

"Oh, what a cute baby. Whose is she?" Fleur asked, her English much better than a few years ago.

"Mine." Grant said.

Crystal and Fleur stared at him, unable to believe their ears.

"Yours?" Crystal gaped.

"Is that a big surprise?" Percy asked.

"No, but I mean I never knew that Grant had a kid."

Percy winked at Grant, and Grant shook his head.

"Bonnie, can I please have her back?"

"Okay, Grant."

Grant took the baby from Bonnie and the baby started to make a racket of chatter. The fireplace turned green and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward onto the hearth.

"Oh, Mr. Shacklebolt." Molly cried in surprise.

_Perfect, they're all here. Well, except, but she doesn't count anymore._ Grant thought bitterly.

Kingsley nodded to each person in acknowledgement and then his eyes rested on the baby in Grant's arms.

"Who is this sweet little girl?" Kingsley asked.

"This is the Death Eater Bart Vilmask's daughter."

"Bart Vilmask's daughter?" Kingsley repeated, dazed.

"Yes, and the little girl I have come to care for with undying love. The little that I wish to adopt." Grant replied lightly.

He looked around at all the stunned faces and turned to Percy.

"Is that acceptable by Ministry standards?"

Arthur spoke up, "Well, I don't see why not, but be weary that the Wizengamot might find this highly unorthodox and wish to remove her from your hands."

"Over my dead body." Grant growled.

Before anyone could say anything, the fire turned green once more and everyone turned to it, shocked. Stepping out of the fireplace and standing up was Lorena Aavisony.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Chapter 3: The Fight

Lorena stared around the room and her eyes landed on Grant.

_Oh, dammit. The day I come back, I HAVE to walk in on him._ She thought bitterly.

Grant recovered first, and glared at the newcomer.

"Lorena." His word was a low hiss.

She sneered his name, "Grant Wellingly."

A growl issued from Grant's chest. He turned to Molly.

"Molly, get everyone outside, and take her."

He passed the baby to Molly and watched as she ushered everyone outside. The door latched shut and Grant spun around to face Lorena.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I came home." Her reply was final.

She stood her ground as Grant strode over to her and peered in her face.

"You're not welcome."

He turned and strode to the door when he heard a wand being unsheathed. He spun around to watch as she pointed her wand at the door. He spun to the door, but couldn't open it.

"What did you do?" He snarled viciously.

"I made sure we won't be interrupted." She replied.

"I don't want to be here."

"Well, too damned bad. We're going to stay here until we get done talking."

"What do you want?"

Grant pushed his glasses up, pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall. With a quick flick of his wand, he dimmed the lights so that his eyes were better adjusted.

"I want to know why we can't be friends."

"You left me those many years ago. It tore my heart to pieces and now you think you can come and fix that up. Well, you're wrong, no one can fix it."

"Do you know _why _I left?"

"To follow some dream job of yours."

"No, so that we could have time to ourselves."

"Time? You think_ time_ will fix those 8 years that we didn't talk? I can't believe you."

"What do you mean?"

Grant pushed off the wall and stepped up to her.

"I mean that we didn't talk for eight bloody damned years and you think _time_ is going to fix that?"

"Yes, I do. I left to get my life organized. But as soon as I left, my heart ripped. I was leaving behind you, and Harry, and Ginny, and Ron, and Hermione. It was stupid and selfish, but I had to try."

"TRY???? Oh, so you have to _try_ to shatter my heart?"

"I didn't think it was going to hurt either of us."

Grant couldn't take it. He raised his voice to a yell.

"HURT EITHER ONE OF US? IT DIDN'T HURT EITHER ONE OF US. IT KILLED ONE OF US. THE OTHER SEEMS TO BE DOING PERFECTLY FINE ALONE."

Lorena remained calm, but Grant could see the tears and pain in her eyes.

"Do you want to know why I truly left?"

"Of course I do. I died knowing I did something wrong."

"It wasn't about you. It was about me. I couldn't take being in love with you. I left to get my life together so I could actually love you."

Grant vented his anger and slammed his fist against the brick fireplace.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT YOURSELF?" Lorena screamed at him.

"No, I'm trying to say that I was the damned bastard who made the mistake. I let you go because somewhere, I knew you weren't going to love me. I wasn't good enough for you. Well, I don't need to be. I have that little girl to give me all the love I want. I'm adopting her as my daughter."

"With your anger? Someone should take her away from you."

"Not from me, but from _us_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Grant stepped up to her and peered down into her forever beautiful face. Lorena saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lorena. I'm sorry that I'm not _good _enough for you. I'm sorry that I _can't_ be Mr. Perfect. I don't give a damn about them, the one thing I want is to be with you forever."

"WHAT??? FIRST WE'RE STANDING EACH OTHER DOWN READY TO KILL EACH OTHER AND NOW, YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME FOREVER."

"Yes. I let you leave, so I could see you happy."

Lorena started laughing and grabbed his face in her hands. She stood up on her tiptoes and crushed her mouth to his. At first, she was afraid Grant would get upset, but soon, he was kissing her back, crushing her body to his. They stopped kissing and Lorena looked in his eyes.

"You see? I'm happy _here_. Next to you is where my happiness truly is. I left to get ready to love you, but I realized that no matter how much I tried, I couldn't realize the mistake I'd left. I thought you were happy and didn't want to be in your life to shatter that. That's why I never contacted you."

"Oh." Grant looked away.

Before they could move, there was a shuffle and a shout from the outside. Grant grabbed his wand and blasted the door open. He stepped outside and froze.

Standing in front of him was Death Eaters and one of them was holding the baby he had come to love.

_No, not her. Not my little girl_. Grant bellowed, "NO!!"

Grant raised his wand and blasted the apparently lead Death Eater. He saw one of the other Death Eaters raise their wand and point it at Ginny.

"PROTEGO!" Grant heard Harry yell.

Ron, Harry, and Percy all joined Grant in pushing the Death Eaters back. Grant watched the Death Eater holding his soon-to-be adopted daughter take off towards the gate. He took off after the Death Eater and heard the little girl crying. That gave him an extra burst of speed and he sped up. He slammed into the Death Eater and stunned him. He grabbed the little girl and carried her back to the group. He struck a Death Eater in the back with a stunning spell and watched as Harry, Ron, Percy, George, Fred, Bill, and Charlie all pushed them back to the gates.

Grant hurried over to where the females where protecting the younger ones with Arthur and Kingsley. He helped Ginny to her feet and turned to help Molly. He watched as Arthur pulled Molly to her feet and Grant turned to the others. He opened his mouth to speak and felt someone crash into him and start kissing him full on the lips. Grant broke the kiss and looked into Lorena's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lorena. I'm sorry that I doubted you, I'm sorry that I came to hate you, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry that.." Grant confessed.

Lorena lifted a finger to his lips and whispered, "Don't blame yourself."

Grant looked at her hand and then back into her eyes.

"Lorena, will you be…"

There was a flash of green light and Karl Malestorm walked out.

"No, she won't."


	4. Chapter 4: Karl's Moment

Chapter 4: Karl's Moment

Chapter 4: Karl's Moment

Whatever Grant was expecting, it wasn't to see his second-in-command come out and say no.

"Karl? What are you doing here?" Lorena asked, stunned.

"You two know each other?" Grant gaped.

"You remember that girl I was telling you I dated before I came over?" Karl said.

"Yeah." Grant replied, not liking this one bit.

"This is her."

"WHAT?" Grant yelled.

"This is the girl that I dated."

Lorena stepped to Grant and looked into his eyes.

"Calm down. I'll take care of it. Karl, I told you that you aren't my boyfriend anymore. It didn't work out so we are through."

"Better than that jackass."

Grant stepped forward and grabbed Karl by the collar.

"Jackass? Let's just see about that. I challenge you to a duel. First one to render his opponent incapable of fighting will be declared winner."

"Fine with me." Karl growled.

Grant turned to Lorena.

"Please hold her for me; hold Selena Marianna Wellingly for me."

"Of course." Lorena said.

Grant faced Karl and bowed.

"Fight till one of you can no longer fight. One, two, three." Kingsley called.

"Avada Kedavra." Karl yelled.

Grant jumped out of the way and yelled, "Crucio." Karl dodged it and they continued to duel. Neither one noticed Lorena walking to the center.

"Avada Kedavra." Karl called, pointed his wand at Lorena.

Grant ran forward and grabbed Lorena, pulling her out of harm's way. Karl pointed his wand at the pair on the ground.

"Good-bye, Captain."

"Expelliarmus."

Karl's wand flew out of his hand and landed in Percy's outstretched hand. Karl stood and looked at Lorena, Grant, and Selena.

"A true family. You must choose your path, Lorena. Do you want to fall when he does, or rise like I will?" Karl called.

Lorena looked upset that Karl had called on her. She looked at him and then switched her gaze to Grant. And Grant knew what her decision was. Lorena passed Selena to Grant and stood up.

"If Grant falls, then I'll fall with him."

Karl strode forward, wrapped his arms around Lorena, and disapparated.

"LORENA!" Grant bellowed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

Chapter 5: Rescue

Chapter 5: Rescue

Grant handed Selena to Molly and ran to the spot where Lorena disappeared.

"Damn him. Damn that no-good two-faced bastard. I won't let him get away with this."

"Grant, you need to calm down. We know where he lives. We can infiltrate his home." Harry called.

"Then, we better get moving." Arthur stated.

Grant looked to the sky and saw a mark that was supposed to be gone. The Dark Mark. And it was hanging over Karl's house.

Lorena fell to the ground and stared at Karl.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I won't let you."

"Won't let me what?"

"I won't let you date that backstabbing captain of mine."

"Well, Karl Malestorm, it isn't _your_ decision as to who I am free to date. If I love Grant, then there is nothing, I repeat, _NOTHING_ you can do about it."

Karl stepped over to Lorena, pulled her to her feet, and let his hand come across her face.

"You no-good whore. I won't let you fall in love with him."

Lorena blinked a few times as the stinging pain on her cheek dwindled.

"Whore? Oh, now I'm a whore?"

Lorena brought her knee to Karl's manhood. Karl fell to the ground and Lorena took off. She reached a window and raised her wand.

_Please see this. Grant, I need you. Please see this._ She thought as she cast the Dark Mark.

Grant slammed against the door to Karl's house. His shoulder snapped back in pain and he took a few stumbling steps backwards.

"Grant, stop yourself. You'll only end up killing yourself this way." Percy whispered.

"I need to save her. It's my fault she's in this mess. I plan to get her out no matter what it takes." Grant replied.

He charged the door again and let a small hiss pass his lips as his shoulder snapped back.

"Grant, knock it off and let me try something." Harry growled.

Grant stepped backwards and looked up at the second story. He saw a shadow pass before it dropped as a hand's shadow appeared.

_If he so much as left a mark on her, I'll throw him through nineteen windows._ Grant thought.

Harry raised his wand and mumbled something. There was a loud _crack_ sound as the door broke in two. Grant shoved his way inside and up to the lit up room. He entered the room to see Lorena on the floor, blood trickling down her cheek and pooling on the ground, soaking her shirt.

"Lorena." Grant whispered.

He stepped towards her when he saw a bright light flash at him. He dropped to the ground and rolled onto his feet. He brought his wand up and saw Karl smirking, his wand pointed at Lorena.

_Sick bastard, doesn't give a damn if a female lives or dies._ Grant thought.

He raised his wand, but lowered it when he saw Karl take a deep breath.

"What do you want?" Grant whispered.

_Grant, please help me. I love you, god knows that what happened in the past is gone now. Eight years of work has done you a great deal. You're more mature, smarter, faster, harder, more protective, all in all, a more loving man. I wish I had seen it so many ages ago._ Lorena sighed.

"I want her love." Karl replied.

No one expected to see Ron raise his wand and toss it to Karl. Karl snatched it, his wand moving from Lorena's figure.

"Stupefy." Grant growled.

The spell collided with Karl's chest and dropped him to the ground. Percy and Harry moved in and pointed their wands at him. Ron grabbed his own wand.

"Explain yourself, Karl." Grant growled.

He helped Lorena to her feet and held her as Karl got to his feet.

"Why should you get her love? I loved her after you split, and you can't do anything about that."

"Guess what, Karl? She has the decision of who to love."

Lorena stepped closer to Grant and smiled at him.

"You, Grant. I love you."

Karl cursed and fell to his knees.

"He's going to the Ministry." Percy stated, "Mutiny is the charge."


	6. Chapter 6: Imprisonment & Holy Matrimony

Chapter 6: Imprisonment and Holy Matrimony

**Six Months Later**

It had been 6 months since the rescue mission to save Lorena. The Weasley family, Kingsley, Harry, Hermione, Grant, Lorena, and Selena, who was finally Grant's daughter, were sitting in the courtroom. The jury had left the room to determine Karl's insanity.

Glinting in the light, resting on Lorena's finger, was an engagement ring. Grant had proposed to her and, in one week, they would be happily married.

The jury returned and the lead Juror stood before everyone.

"Karl Maelstrom, you have been charged with mutiny and we have come to the conclusion. Mutiny in the 1st degree, and attempted murder in the 3rd degree, we are sorry to say that you will be spending the remainder of your life in Azkaban." The Juror called.

Grant let out the breath he was holding and hugged Lorena.

"It's over. It's finally over." She whispered.

"Not yet, it's not. We still have one more major thing to take care of."

**One Week Later**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest called over the crowd.

Everyone cheered and applauded; a couple of wolf-whistles thrown out as Grant dipped Lorena and pressed his mouth to hers.

At the reception, everyone congratulated them. Molly walked up and smiled at Lorena.

"Grant, do you still want us to watch after Selena for you?" she asked.

"If you would be so kind, Molly." He replied.

She nodded and walked off before Lorena turned to him.

"She's watching Selena? What's going on?" Lorena asked.

"It's _our_ wedding night, honey. We're going to spend it happily." Grant replied.

Lorena chuckled and wrapped her arms around Grant's neck as he kissed her once again.

* * *

Okay, guys this is the end. I know its a short ending, but well, I did everything I wanted to do so it's finished. If you have anything else you want to read, I'm doing a major update night so everything will be updated at least 1 chapter.


End file.
